Little Gray
by Weirdo.Blabber
Summary: The mission is over and Gray returns to his and Lucy's love nest... in a toddler's body! But his brain is as 'Gray' as ever and Lucy is driven to a corner trying to escape his advances. Will she succeed... or is Gray just too irresistible? Rated T for innuendos. LOTS of innuendos. [GraLu Week # 6 : Bubble Bath]


**HAPPY GRALU WEEK!**

 **WEIRDO BLABBS:** This prompt was supposed to be smut and/or fluff. BUT FOR THE LIFE OF ME, I CANNOT WRITE SMUT. I just can't seem to pen smut in words even if I already have a concept in my mind. I'm sorry. I tried to make this as fluffy but I'm having doubts. Ahm... and this is probably the closest to smut I can get. I'm sorry. Anyway, HAPPY GRALU WEEK!

 **GRALU WEEK ENTRY #6 (Prompt: Bubble Bath)**

 **LITTLE GRAY**

Lucy was up all night last night waiting for Gray's return from a mission. She figured that since money had been sent to the guild the day before, Gray would be home around that time as well. It had been more than a week since he had left and so she wanted to spend time with him after he returned. She had dolled herself up, waiting in Gray's bed in her best silk pajamas (pink button-up blouse and matching pajama pants: they would definitely cuddle). But he didn't come as expected. Twelve midnight came and went. One in the morning. Two. Until Lucy slept around three in the morning cuddling instead with Gray's pillow, comforted that she at least had his scent to lull her to sleep.

" _Lucy_...!"

Half-asleep, Lucy heard someone call her name. It sounded _like_ Gray... but at the same time _not_ like Gray.

Someone chuckled—exactly how Gray would chuckle. Then someone touched her cheek with cold hands... somewhat like Gray's except that the hands felt _small_.

" _Luce_..."

" _Mmn_..." she groaned and stretched her back on the bed. She opened her eyes to say 'Gray' but... she was met by a very peculiar sight. Standing beside the bed was a little boy, not any older than five years old, carrying a huge luggage with him (Gray's bags!) and donning a few scratches here and there. His hair was raven-black, droopy eyes staring at her listlessly. There was a scar on his forehead...like Gray's. _What was going on?!_

Lucy blinked at the little boy, clutching the covers close to her. The little boy stared at her as well.

"A-Are you lost, little boy?" she asked him, reluctantly. For all she knew, she was still sleeping and this was all but a lucid dream.

The boy groaned. And then he said, " _Damn it_." He looked honestly let down and he sulked, his head hanging low.

The boy's vocabulary sure was colorful. "Do you need help?"

"Lucy, _it's me_ ," the boy said, angry now.

"I'm sorry...?" she asked him, leaning in closer. " _Who_?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "You know, if you were waiting for me, you should have worn the black night gown. You know I like them better than your pink pajamas."

Then it dawned on her. " _GRAY_?!"

"Stop being so loud in the morning!" the little boy—little Gray?—told her. "I'm back so instead of shouting, why don't you give me my welcome kiss?"

"Wait, wait, _wait_!" she said, waving her hands in front of her. "What is happening?! What happened to you?"

Gray struggled to get up on the bed. His small body looking like an overgrown worm climbing up the sheets. When he could finally sit in front of Lucy he said, "You worry too much about details. _Now,_ where's my kiss?"

"I can't kiss a little boy!" she argued, and pushed him back when he leaned in closer.

Little Gray smirked. When had he stripped his shirt? With one quick jump, he clung to Lucy's neck and planted a quick kiss on Lucy's lips. "But the little boy can kiss you, though. Right, _onee-chan_?" He emphasized the new pet name and he rested his forehead on Lucy's.

Lucy flushed. But not the usual kind of flush. It didn't come from being embarrassed. It was because Little Gray was... _Too. Darned. Cute._ She immediately wrapped her hands around Little Gray's small frame and bear-hugged him, swaying violently from side to side.

" _Kyaaaa! You're so cute! Little Gray is so adorableee_ ~~!" and more similar lines tumbled out of her mouth in a moment of total cuddling.

The swaying continued. Gray could have freed himself under normal circumstances but his temporary body was weaker. And his ice-make magic was still unstable and not as solid. Thus, the way he was, he was at Lucy's mercy.

He swayed, feeling a bit seasick. The only consolation was that Lucy's generous bosom felt particularly overwhelming than usual. Maybe this wasn't _too_ bad, after all? He smirked, pleased.

When the rocking finally stopped, Lucy held him at arm's length from her body and asked him, "But what happened? Why are you like this?"

"Mission," he said and sat down in front of her. He was missing his pants now and wore only his boxers. "After the mission, I accidentally broke one of the artifacts in the client's home. Turns out, she was a collector of cursed and bewitched items!

"The woman told me I'd probably be like this for about three days before I pop back to normal. I spent two days travelling so I'd probably grow back in a bit."

Lucy sighed, relieved. "That's good. I thought you'd be like that forever and I'll have to live the rest of my life as a pedophile!"

He smirked. "So it doesn't matter how I am as long as it's me, eh?" Gray advanced towards Lucy, one small arm cornering her and the other going up to the first button of her pajama blouse.

Lucy reacted quickly and smacked his small hand. "Bad boy!" she scolded. "Is that how boys your age act?!"

"I'm still my age! Only my body has changed. What's wrong with that?!"

"Come on, Lucy! Stop being such a _girl_ ," Gray pressed, and kissed Lucy's fingertips. "You know you want me."

Lucy was looking for a good enough excuse. Then, out of desperation, she said, "The way you are now, there is _no way_ our sizes would match!" A strong crimson blush was apparent on her cheeks.

That struck Gray right at the middle of his ego. " _But_ —"

" _No_!" she said firmly. "Little boys must behave themselves."

Lucy climbed off the bed and set Gray's bags aside. Gray sulked, recovering from the verbal assault, and watched as Lucy resumed her girlfriendly duties of cleaning after his mess.

"Cleaning up after their boyfriends is _not_ a girlfriend's job, mister," she said, looking at him. _Whoa, mind reading_? "Go and clean yourself up, please. I'm going to prepare breakfast."

"Aaaaawe," he groaned. "You're no fun. And I just got back, too." Gray lay fully on his back and felt comfortable lying on his own bed. It felt bigger than usual now that he was that small. He rolled on his back, Lucy's scent was strong on the sheets. He smiled.

Before he got too comfortable, Lucy grabbed both his heels and pulled him off the bed to the floor. " _Little boy, clean up, will you_? You're a mess."

"Stop acting like a doting sister," he said, burying his head on the pillow where Lucy's scent was strongest.

"I've always wanted to have younger siblings but..." her voice trailed off along the lines of 'my mother died before that could happen'.

Gray understood this, of course, and he turned his head towards her. She was now looking at his bags, putting it behind the door. Sadness and loneliness swam in her chocolate orbs. Feeling regretful, Gray stood up and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Can I eat breakfast with you first, at least?" He looked up at her and smiled his most sincere smile.

Of course, she smiled back. He might have changed outside but he remained as sensitive of her as always. " _Okay_."

The blonde started to step out but Little Gray tugged on her pajama pants gently. Looking down, Lucy saw he was raising both hands to her.

"Carry me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Not a chance, mister."

" _B-But_..." Gray pulled a look: his eyes watered, the corner of his lips were lopsided and his lower lip quivered. Lucy knew that look all too well... because it was the look she'd pull whenever she wanted him to do something for her.

She inwardly cursed. Karma is a real—

"A-Alright. Just... _stop sulking_ ," she said, squatting and holding Little Gray in her arms. She knew he was faking but she had a soft spot for the cutie patooties.

Unknown to Lucy, Gray smirked a devious little smirk.

"Oh, and can I eat on your lap, _o-nee-chan_?"

* * *

Lucy slammed the door the bathroom shut. Then she stomped back to the kitchen, ears and cheeks red, to clean up the mess the two of them made: the table was upside-down, food was thrown everywhere. All because of her boyfriend's uncontrollable libido. One minute he was eating, almost like an angel behaving on her lap, and the next moment he was touching places ought not to be touched by men in the body of a five-year-old.

She flushed as she remembered, angrily raising the heavy table on its right side.

"C'mon! I've been away for too long for you to resist me!" cried Little Gray from inside the bathroom. _Cripes, he's_ still _at it_!

"No means no, Gray!" she said.

" _Not even a kiss_?"

"Not even!" Lucy didn't even notice the strength she had, and the table was easily flipped up. Huh, so that's her strength.

She picked up the litter on the floor, waiting for Gray to continue nagging. But he was quiet all of a sudden. She was just hoping he'd gone back his size so he could help clean up the mess; but then, again, if he regained his size and strength, it would be _her_ that would be cornered— _CLANG_! _SLAM_! _BAM_!

The sound came from the bathroom. She turned quickly and rushed to see what the ruckus was about.

"Gray, are you alri— _what in the world_?!"

"I'm okay," the half-naked little boy assured. Although he didn't look okay. One of his legs were at the mouth of the tub while the rest of his upside-down body was on the floor. There was a pool of water here and there and shards of broken ice was all over the walls.

"What happened?"

"I was trying to get into the tub," he started to explain as he struggled to get up, "but I..."

"You couldn't reach it," she continued for him. Lucy fought back a giggle but it got out anyway. Gray turned away, flushing.

"It's because of this body. It's _too small_!" he complained. "And my magic makes only thin ice."

"I think it's cute," Lucy replied and squat on the floor to look him in the eye, patting his small head.

"Yeah? Wait 'til I get back my size. We'll see who's cute," he smirked.

Lucy sighed. "Okay then," she grabbed him by the armpit and hoisted him up in the air to put him inside the bathtub. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Gray blinked. And then he smirked mischievously. "Oh... so _this_ was your plan all along. Couldn't resist me after all."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Gray was too short so he could only put his head over the bath's mouth. He watched Lucy wipe the mess on the floor and grab their biggest bottle of soap from the cabinet.

"Get the water running..." she said.

" _No_."

Lucy sighed and turned the tap on for him. Gray remained still until the water reached his waist. Then, Lucy put the soap in the water and it formed a generous amount of bubbles. From Gray's point of view, he was drowning in a sea of air-filled water balloons. Lucy smiled, thought it was adorable.

"Did you take off your boxers?"

Gray grinned. "You know I can never keep them on around you."

"Geez, you and your ticks," she said, flushing.

" _They're not ticks_ ," he pouted and sat far away across Lucy. "They're _automatic responses_."

"That are _uncontrollable_ ," Lucy said and then added, "like ticks."

Gray growled, face half submerged in the bubbly water. He sulked quietly for a while, and then said, "This tub is too big for me."

"It's because you're tiny, miniature boyfriend of mine," Lucy answered calmly. She finished putting all the soap from the bottle and opened her arms to him. "Okay. Now, come here."

Gray approached. "Why?"

"Because—" she grabbed him by the shoulder and started to shampoo his head (" _Hey, ow_! _Careful_!" he protested), "—as I said, _you_ need to get cleaned up."

"Hm...?" Gray calmed down and let Lucy go on with whatever it was she was doing. Probably because he was too weak to even break free. "You actually like this, don't you? Touching me in places—" Lucy was cleaning the back of his ears now, "—it's payback for all the times I've touched you— _GAH_!"

" _Shut your trap_ ," she said, purposefully putting soap in his eyes to stop him from talking. She vigorously rubbed his small head and said, "I just felt like cleaning you up because you're small, like _Plue_... Arms up."

"You're comparing me to that spirit," Gray raised his hands. "Uh... my eyes sting."

"Don't rub them. They'll get irritated," she said, teasing. Lucy grabbed a towel and wiped Gray's eyes for him.

"Thanks," he said, smiling.

Lucy's heart went a-flutter. Those big black eyes full of wonder that looked at her. Those thin pink lips that curled upward. His wet hair stuck to his forehead. He was smiling so innocently that he didn't look like Gray at all. He looked like a little boy who was being given a bath by his sister.

And Lucy was a sucker for those types.

She hugged Gray again. " _You're so cuuuuuute_!"

"A-A-Ow, _hey_!"

"Can you stay in this form for a little longer so I can bully you?" she said, swaying violently from side to side as they hugged.

"W-Wait, Lucy—let go!" he said, but Lucy wasn't going to let go, it seems. "Lucy, I think I'm—"

Suddenly, Gray's body became colder. The usual cold the ice mage gave off in his normal form. His shoulders slowly widened, his skin became less like that of a child. His arms turned more muscular, toned. His shoulders widened. Mid-embrace, his body started to grow. Before she could figure out what was going on, Lucy found herself hugging Gray's normal form. She flinched.

"Ah!"

She tried to pull away but Gray's strength was back. I was his turn to hoist Lucy up in the air to get her in the bathtub.

 _Splash_!

Water was displaced when both Lucy and the now-normal Gray fell back into the soapy water. Gray's arms were around Lucy's waist like a seatbelt that was too tight.

He nestled his head at the crook of her neck and whispered, " _Who_ did you say was going to bully _whom_?"

A chill ran down Lucy's spine and she tried to stand, but Gray's usual strength was too much for her. "A-Ah, _the kitchen_!"

"It can wait," Gray said, smirking as he planted quick kisses on her neck and behind her ears. Lucy could only imagine what he's thinking now. "Hey, how come you're fully dressed in the bathtub?"

Lucy found a chance to escape and she gripped both sides of the bathtub, pulling herself up out of desperation.

But still Gray was too strong.

"You know, I'm still a bit annoyed at how you were treating me like a kid—" she gulped. _Plop_! She knew what her buttons sounded like when they're being forced apart. "Ah, really. Didn't you also call me _'cute'_?"

"But you were cute—ah!" Gray nibbled on her ear. "Wait! _Here_?!"

Gray's hands went further south. Oh, dear Lord, her pajamas are next!

He chuckled, "Why not?"

"This isn't—"

"It's been a week."

"Wa-Wa-Waaaaait— _the bedroom's right there_ —ah!" came her last minute protests before it finally dawned on her that resistance was futile. "Gra— _aah_!"

* * *

Lucy fell on top of Gray. The water splashed as her body collided with his. She was still warm, so was he. Really, if he had been more self-controlled... well, it was partly her fault for falling into this tempter's trap.

Gray chuckled. And Lucy felt the vibration of his chest on hers as he did.

" _What_?" she asked him, sulking.

"Nothing... I just find it funny that you always, _always_ try to protest at the beginning... but get _so_ into it near the end."

Lucy flushed and pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. "Don't make me sound like a pervert."

He laughed again. Although it wasn't the same as his laugh in his smaller form, Lucy liked that laugh better. "I'm sorry. That would be my fault."

"Hmp," she said and went back to her position, laying on top of him. " _'Course, it is_."

The water was almost clear now. The bubbles had long disappeared. The once-cold water was now lukewarm. Both Lucy and Gray were quiet again.

"Hey, did you really like that smaller version of me?" he asked her after a while.

She lay her forehead on his collarbone, "It was a cute form. I wouldn't mind if you were like that. It's more manageable."

"Hm..." he said, resting his chin on the crown of her head. "So... if we have a kid, you want it to be a boy who looks like me?"

Lucy smiled. "He'd be real cute," she said. "But I wouldn't mind a girl, either."

Gray's chest vibrated again. He was chuckling.

"What now?"

Without warning, Gray stood up, carrying Lucy like a bride, and stepped out of the bathtub, his woman in his arms.

"What?" she asked, confused. "Where are we going?"

" _Bedroom_."

She looked suspiciously at him, "Why?"

He smirked at her. "Well, if you want a kid, we're gonna have to work hard, y'know?"

Lucy flushed. She got every single insinuation between those lines of his.

" _GRAY FULLBUSTER, LET ME GO THIS INSTANT_!"

* * *

 **WEIRDO BLABBS AGAIN:** Did I _really_ just write that?!

 **R & R! Happy GraLu Week!**

 _Other GraLu fanfictions by this author:_

 _ **-Another Shot at Love  
**_ _ **-Good Taste  
**_ _ **-Massage?  
**_ _ **-Starstruck!  
**_ _ **-Starstruck! Encore  
**_ _ **-Going, Going, Gone  
**_ _ **-The Simple Life  
**_ _ **-The Ten-Year Myth  
**_ _ **-Indecency and Innocence  
**_ _ **-Eden  
**_ _ **-Breakfast in Bed  
**_ _ **-Damn (Starstruck! Extra)**_

 _If you are interested in my other works not stated above, please go to my FanFiction profile: /~weirdoblabber_


End file.
